


Сахарная куколка

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по различным книгам и фильмам/Miscellany [5]
Category: Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann, Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: У Мари Штальбаум внезапно умирает отец. И хотя вся остальная семья жива, девочка остается совсем одна...
Series: Фанфики по различным книгам и фильмам/Miscellany [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237274
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1. Путь к Щелкунчику

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на турнир «К неизведанным приключениям» на fanfics.me.  
> Ключ: «Вдруг из маминой из спальни, кривоногий и хромой…»  
> События: «Главная сюжетная линия — месть», «Постапокалипсис».

Метель швырнула в стекло спальни колючей снежной крупой, но Мари даже не вздрогнула в своей постельке. Раньше она до судорог боялась бурных порывов ветра, но теперь ей было все равно. Пусть метель творит что хочет, пусть хоть вообще выбьет стекла! Разве плохая погода – это главное, о чем стоит думать? И разве метель – худшее на свете, чего стоит бояться?

Ровно неделю назад, например, метели не было – стоял ясный февральский день, солнце играло на снегу, переливалось в сосульках, свисающих с крыш. Но этот нарядный день стал для Мари самым горьким в ее жизни. Сминая в руке мантоньерку черного капора, она не отрывала глаз от солнечных бликов, которые играли на лакированной крышке и золоченых ручках гроба. Там, под этой крышкой – ее любимый папочка. И она его больше никогда не увидит… 

На исходе зимы советник медицины Штальбаум в одночасье скончался – от сердечного приступа, как заявил хирург Вендельштерн и другие коллеги покойного. У Мари до сих пор звучал в ушах надрывный крик матери, когда та поняла, что ее муж испустил последний вздох. До этой минуты Мари и не подозревала, что ее мать может так кричать.

Издав вопль, мать рухнула в обморок. Крестный Дроссельмейер, который тоже присутствовал у смертного одра своего друга, попытался было вместе с Луизой и Фрицем поднять госпожу Штальбаум с пола. Но где уж было им – маленькому мальчику, девочке-подростку и немолодому человеку хлипкого телосложения – справиться с такой задачей! Супруга (а с этой минуты – уже вдова) советника медицины была дамой высокой и дородной. Поднять ее с пола и усадить в кресло удалось только с помощью дюжей кухарки Доры.

Мари не участвовала во всей этой суматохе: она не отрываясь смотрела на лицо отца, такое спокойное и умиротворенное. Еще совсем недавно, какие-то минуты назад, отец выглядел таким несчастным и встревоженным! Он дрожал, его руки судорожно метались. Последними его словами было: «Бедная девочка, ты остаешься совсем одна…» Мари каким-то непостижимым образом ощутила, что это было сказано именно ей. Но она не совсем поняла, что имел в виду отец. Да, она любила его больше, чем кого-либо другого в семье, так что теперь ей будет совсем одиноко – никто не понимал ее так хорошо, как папа! Но ведь на самом деле она вовсе не останется одна – вся их семья жива. Вся, кроме него…

Через пару дней после похорон госпожа Штальбаум обсуждала случившееся с очередной гостьей, пришедшей с визитом соболезнования. Тогда Мари с удивлением узнала, что мама относит последние слова покойного мужа к себе.

\- Да, госпожа Бауэр, представьте! Вот именно такими словами он это и сказал… Даже в свои последние минуты он думал обо мне! О том, что я останусь совсем одна… Кто же мне теперь поможет поднимать детей? – и мать горько зарыдала, утирая слезы клетчатым фуляром.

«Неправда! – мысленно возмутилась Мари, которая подглядывала за ними в щелку двери – детям категорически запрещалось присутствовать при разговорах взрослых с гостями. – Он сказал это мне! Мне, а не ей! Вот только непонятно, почему…»

Но потом, глядя на плачущую мать, Мари от всего сердца пожалела ее. И простила ей то, что она отнесла те слова к себе. Маме, наверное, просто очень хотелось думать, что на пороге смерти папа вспоминал именно ее… Ведь они так любили друг друга! 

Сейчас, под пронзительный свист метели, Мари было особенно тоскливо и одиноко. Кажется, папины слова уже начали сбываться… Она чувствовала себя так, словно осталась на свете совсем одна, а все остальные люди куда-то исчезли, причем она знала, что это – навсегда.

В чем же ей найти утешение этой тоскливой ночью? Долго думать не пришлось. Ну, конечно! Щелкунчик – вот кто способен разделить ее горе! Мари уже знала, что в ее любимой деревянной кукле для колки орехов непостижимым образом таился юный принц сказочной страны, и он был к тому же племянником ее крестного, старшего советника суда Дроссельмейера. Более того, этот прекрасный принц был влюблен в Мари и предложил ей руку и сердце! И неважно, что из всего этого вороха сведений семейство Штальбаумов признавало всего один факт – то, что Дроссельмейер недавно представил им своего юного племянника. Главное, что сама Мари знала, что все остальное – тоже правда.

Сейчас молодой Дроссельмейер – «этот очаровательный молодой человек», как назвала его госпожа Штальбаум, – уже давно отбыл в родной город. Ведь сюда он приезжал в гости к дяде на праздники. Но Мари ждала, когда он вновь посетит их, чтобы увезти ее с собой. Не в Нюрнберг, где он проживал, по мнению ее домочадцев, а в ту сказочную страну, которой он правил на самом деле и в которую никто из них не верил. 

В первые дни после смерти отца это светлое ожидание как-то отошло на второй план, затмилось беспросветным горем. Но сейчас Мари еще острее начинала ощущать, что Щелкунчик – единственный лучик света, который дает ей возможность думать о будущем без страха. Да, у нее больше нет папы, ее любимого папы. И словно все счастье жизни ушло вместе с ним… Зато у нее есть Щелкунчик! А значит, есть надежда на то, что когда-нибудь в ее жизнь все же вернется счастье. 

Брать игрушки с собой в постель мама ей не разрешала. Но после того как Мари узнала, что Щелкунчик – это на самом деле племянник Дроссельмейера и молодой принц, ей и самой было как-то неловко укладывать его в свою постель. Зато она стала с удвоенным интересом беседовать с ним, надеясь, что он вновь оживет и заговорит с ней, как это было в Рождество. Щелкунчик не оживал, но Мари упорно продолжала говорить с ним. Вот и сейчас ей ужасно хотелось пожаловаться Щелкунчику на то, как ей тяжко и одиноко. И рассказать, как сильно она его любит и ждет.  
Мари встала, зажгла свечу в широком плоском подсвечнике, стоящем на комоде, и прихватив ее с собой, вышла в коридор.

Ее путь лежал в гостиную – там, слева от двери, стоял огромный застекленный шкаф с игрушками. В этом шкафу, на второй снизу полке, и был «расквартирован», по выражению Фрица, ее Щелкунчик. Но до гостиной надо было пройти по длинному коридору, да не простому, а изогнутому. Вот этого самого места, где коридор делал поворот под прямым углом, Мари очень боялась. Там даже днем бывало полутемно, а ночью, наверное, и вовсе жутко! Так и кажется, что за поворотом скрывается что-то страшное…

В доме Штальбаумов, как и во всех добропорядочных семьях, детям категорически запрещалось покидать свои спальни по ночам. Мари была послушной девочкой, но сегодня ее тоска по Щелкунчику стала просто невыносимой, и она решила ослушаться родительского приказа. Более того, она была полна решимости пройти ради этого по длинному коридору квартиры!

Правда, чем ближе она подходила к тому самому повороту, тем слабее становилась ее решимость. Ночь была полна пугающих шорохов. Свет свечи выхватывал только круг блестящего паркета под ногами Мари, почти не рассеивая мрак по сторонам – даже стен не было видно. Паркет был страшно холодным, пятки мерзли, и Мари пожалела, что поленилась надеть теплые чулки и обула домашние туфли на босу ногу.

Она осторожно прошла мимо спальни Луизы, затем мимо спальни Фрица. Вот и отцовский кабинет. Напротив него – дверь еще одной спальни: еще недавно она была папиной и маминой, а теперь только мамина. Мари на некоторое время остановилась здесь, размышляя, не увидит ли она призрак отца, если заглянет в его кабинет. Вот чего-чего, а этого она ничуточки не боялась! И даже, наоборот, очень хотела увидеть папу снова – пусть даже в таком виде.

Поколебавшись, девочка открыла дверь кабинета и просунула туда сначала руку со свечой, а потом и голову. Тусклый свет упал на книжные полки, письменный стол и вольтеровское кресло. Даже при таком освещении было хорошо видно, что здесь никого нет – ни живых людей, ни привидений. Мари вздохнула, сама не понимая, отчего – то ли от облегчения, то ли от разочарования, и прикрыла дверь. Пора было идти дальше.

Задерживаться тут, рядом с маминой спальней, было вообще не очень разумно: а вдруг мама случайно выглянет и увидит ее? Конечно, такая вероятность была невелика: Мари знала, что после смерти отца мать принимает какое-то успокоительное, чтобы крепко спать по ночам. Два дня назад она попросила маму дать и ей такое лекарство. Но та ответила, что это слишком сильное средство и детям оно не подходит. Мари была расстроена. Какая несправедливость! Почему это взрослые могут использовать лекарства, чтобы справляться с горем, а дети – нет? Ведь взрослые и без того сильнее и умнее!

К большому удивлению Мари, за дверью маминой спальни слышались какие-то странные звуки – шорохи, возня. Неужели сегодня лекарство не подействовало? Мари ускорила шаг и сама не заметила, как завернула за угол, не успев даже задуматься о чудовищах, которые таятся за поворотом.

Никаких чудовищ там не было, конечно. Три двери в этой части коридора – в комнату прислуги, прихожую и гостиную – было закрыты. А еще одна дверь, кухонная, была приоткрыта, и оттуда пробивался свет. Слышались негромкие голоса. Это испугало Мари даже больше, чем непонятные звуки в маминой спальне. С кем может беседовать Дора так поздно? Только с Эльзой, маминой горничной. Значит, обе служанки еще не спят! Ах, как это некстати… Они в любой момент могут выглянуть из кухни и увидеть, как Мари направляется в гостиную.

Девочка решительно задула свечу. Лучше прокрасться к Щелкунчику на ощупь в этой страшной темноте, чем попасться в руки служанкам! Они ведь обязательно наябедничают утром маме. Да и к Щелкунчику ее сейчас не пропустят…   
  
Пробираясь на цыпочках мимо кухни, Мари услышала обрывок разговора служанок.

\- Быстро же у них сладилось, – хихикнула молоденькая горничная.

\- Ты здесь недавно, а я, можно сказать, – с самой свадьбы хозяев, – с оттенком превосходства пробасила кухарка. – И скажу тебе по секрету, у них давным-давно уже всё сладилось…

\- Да ну? – громко воскликнула горничная. – Надо же, что творится на свете…

\- А ты держи язык за зубами! – недовольно произнесла Дора, тоже повысив голос. – Мало ли что… Глядишь, еще хозяином станет. Узнает, что ты болтала о них – выгонит взашей.

\- А я что? Я молчу… – и горничная опять глупо захихикала. 

Мари не поняла, о чем это они, но была рада, что женщины как раз в этот момент заговорили громче. Под раздраженную тираду Доры она отворила дверь гостиной: та скрипнула, но служанки спокойно продолжали разговор, а значит, ничего не услышали.


	2. Глава 2. Тот, кто капает лауданум

Мари проскользнула в гостиную и тут же свернула налево. Стеклянные дверцы шкафа тускло отсвечивали в лунном свете – портьеры были раздвинуты. Вот уж повезло так повезло! Она боялась, что войдя с потушенной свечой, в темноте опять ударится о шкаф, как это было на Рождество, когда она порезала локоть, ударившись о дверцу… Но нет, свеча ей была сейчас ни к чему. Открыв дверцы шкафа, она прекрасно увидела при свете луны и Щелкунчика, и остальные игрушки.

Особенно красиво при этом освещении выглядели белые кони бравых гусар Фрица и сахарные куколки самой Мари. Да, у нее снова было много сахарных куколок. Их взамен прежних, погрызенных мышами, постоянно дарили ей и мама, и Луиза, но чаще всего – крестный. И каждый раз все они чуть ли не хором просили Мари съесть хотя бы одну фигурку, но девочка не поддавалась на их уговоры.

Она решила собрать в шкафу с игрушками новую коллекцию. Чтобы все было, как раньше, при папе. Если до последнего Рождества она, не утерпев, порой съедала ту или иную сахарную куколку, несмотря на их красоту, то сейчас решила беречь их и не есть вообще ни одной. Тем более что многие из них были подарены ей юным племянником Дроссельмейера при их знакомстве и представляли собой дорогую память.  
  
А еще она собирала эту коллекцию ради Щелкунчика, ведь ему были нужны изысканные придворные. Скарамуш, Панталоне и остальные участники той славной битвы, бравые вояки, в придворные не очень-то годились. В отличие от них, две куклы-дамы – Трудхен и Клерхен – обладали нужным лоском, но были крупноваты для свиты изящного деревянного принца. Совсем другое дело – сахарные куколки, так похожие на его миниатюрных подданных из сказочной страны… 

Крестный же, как назло, так и усердствовал в уговорах! Настойчиво предлагал Мари съесть то одну куколку, то другую. Да и саму крестницу он иногда ласково называл «моя сахарная куколка». Но Мари твердо решила: не будет она есть этих куколок, потерпит! Лишь бы Щелкунчику было у нее хорошо и комфортно… А захочется сладкого – можно поесть марципанов или драже. Хотя, конечно, по вкусу они не идут ни в какое сравнение с этими куколками, сделанными, как сказал ей когда-то папа, из сахара и адраганта. Мари не знала, что такое адрагант, но была уверена, что он еще приятнее сахара, так как обычный сахар был далеко не таким вкусным, как эти расчудесные куколки.

Папа и сам очень любил их – прямо как ребенок! Иногда они с Мари весело грызли очередных куколок вприкуску к чаю. Он звал и маму, и Фрица с Луизой присоединиться к ним, но мама ссылалась на то, что при ее слабом здоровье сахар вреден, Луиза говорила, что должна беречь талию, а Фриц заявлял, что лучше съест кусок пирога с мясом.

К сожалению, незадолго до смерти папа перестал составлять Мари компанию в чаепитии. Он начал стремительно полнеть и решил, что отныне сахар ему столь же вреден, как и маме. Мари была огорчена: ей так нравились эти посиделки!

Отказ папы от сладкого огорчил и старшую дочь Штальбаумов. Луиза обняла его и, улыбаясь, сказала, что он напрасно так беспокоится о своей фигуре: кавалеры, которые танцуют с ней на балах, интересуются ее собственной талией, а не талией ее отца. Но это шутливое увещевание не возымело на главу семейства никакого воздействия. Папа так больше и не прикасался к сахарным куколкам.

У мамы его решение тоже вызвало раздражение, но несколько иное, чем у Луизы. Она нахмурилась, когда папа впервые сказал о своей чрезмерной полноте, и с тех пор постоянно мрачнела, когда он заводил разговор об этом. Мама очень любила рассуждать о своем слабом здоровье и, похоже, не собиралась уступать это почетное право папе.

И только Фрицу было все равно, что ест отец, болен он или здоров. Фриц был маминым любимчиком и тянулся больше к ней, а не к отцу.

Взяв в руки Щелкунчика, Мари вдруг поняла, что ей не хочется беседовать с ним по душам прямо здесь. Ноги у нее совсем замерзли, а сквозь полуоткрытую дверь доносились голоса служанок из кухни, заставляя сердце испуганно колотиться. Вдруг Дора с Эльзой и сюда заглянут? Нет, лучше она отнесет Щелкунчика к себе в спальню! А утром тайком от мамы незаметно вернет его в шкаф с игрушками в гостиной.

Мари бесшумно прикрыла стеклянные дверцы. Потом подняла с пола подсвечник с погашенной свечой, взяла под мышку Щелкунчика и, отворив дверь гостиной, выглянула в коридор. Там никого не было. И тогда она выскользнула в этот полумрак.

Через приоткрытую дверь кухни Мари увидела тени Доры и Эльзы на стене. Причудливо пляшущее пламя свечи на столе сильно искажало их силуэты. И без того крупный нос тощей Эльзы вырос до огромных размеров. Высокий валик прически двоился в отражении, напоминая мышиные уши. Наблюдать это было очень забавно. А силуэт толстухи Доры, с ее тройным подбородком, пышными оборками чепца и таким же длинным носом, как у Эльзы, напоминал откормленную крысу. Мари остановилась, невольно заглядевшись и улыбаясь. А служанки между тем продолжали свой бессмысленный разговор:

\- Да-а-а, сегодня он совсем уж долго… – все так же глупо хихикала Эльза.

\- Лауданум ей на сахар капает! – рассмеялась в ответ кухарка. – Растягивает удовольствие!

Мари насторожилась. Лауданум? Так называлась то самое лекарство, которое мама принимала на ночь. Неужели они говорят о маме? Но кто тот таинственный «он», который капает ей лауданум ночью? Фриц, что ли? Да нет, не может быть! Мама строго-настрого запретила этому шалуну даже близко подходить к пузырьку с дорогим лекарством, чтобы нечаянно не разбил. Наверное, служанки все-таки не про маму говорят. Мало ли кто принимает такое лекарство – наверное, этим лауданумом многие взрослые лечатся…

\- Долго нам еще сидеть тут, интересно? – перестав наконец хихикать, тоскливо спросила Эльза.

\- Сколько бы ни было – куда же деваться? Не годится, чтобы визитер в приличном доме сам за собой дверь захлопывал. Провожать его – дело слуг! – назидательно сказала Дора. – Да смотри, не забудь присесть перед ним пониже – это ведь тебе не абы кто, а сам…

Дальше кухарка перешла на шепот, но Мари, уже не слушая кухонную болтовню, пошла по коридору. Вот и поворот… Подумаешь! Уже и не страшно совсем. С Щелкунчиком ей ничего не страшно! Мари завернула за угол, храбро прошагала остаток пути до своей спальни и взялась за ручку двери.

В этот момент раздался щелчок, а затем скрип открываемой двери где-то за спиной. Мари хотела юркнуть к себе, но не успела: так и осталась стоять с Щелкунчиком под мышкой и подсвечником в руке. Дверь комнаты Мари была с характером – иногда открывалась совершенно бесшумно, а иногда ужасно скрипела. Так что лучше было не рисковать. Если мама выглянет из своей спальни, то не факт, что она заметит застывшую столбом фигуру в дальнем конце коридора. Если, конечно, она не решила навестить именно Мари в ее спальне. А если вдруг? Девочке стало жутко от такой мысли.

Но в следующую секунду ей стало еще страшнее, потому что из маминой спальни кто-то вышел. И это была не мама.   
На пол коридора легла широкая полоса неяркого света. Судя по всему, в маминой спальне горела лампа, пригашенная до предела. И в этой слабой полосе света промелькнула низенькая хромая фигура, причудливая донельзя. Мари с изумлением узнала старшего советника суда Дроссельмейера. Лишь у него была такая странная, подпрыгивающая походка, которая всегда так забавляла Фрица. Самой Мари никогда не было смешно глядеть на хромоту крестного – напротив, ей было от души жаль его. Но сейчас его увечье показалось ей каким-то зловещим.

А что это крестный нацепил на голову? Вместо своего обычного аккуратного парика он сейчас был в каком-то странном головном уборе – вроде огромной треуголки с густым плюмажем. И что это свисает у него с опущенного вниз лица? У крестного ведь нет бороды! Или это такое пышное жабо? Как странно… Он ведь никогда не следил за модой и презрительно называл разряженных молодых людей, вроде тех, что ухаживают за Луизой, фатами. Ой, а почему за ним по полу волочится какая-то длинная лента? Мари смотрела на все это одеяние как завороженная и даже перестала бояться, что ее могут увидеть – настолько диковинно выглядел крестный. 

В спальне раздался глубокий вздох мамы, ее шаркающие шаги и тихий голос:

\- Дорогой, я всё думаю: может, не надо было доводить до этого? Мы могли бы дать ему того чаю…

Мари застыла на месте. «Дорогой»?! Так мама называла только папу! Почему она сейчас так обращается к Дроссельмейеру? И что он делал в маминой спальне ночью?  
  
\- Последнего из них давно пора было отправить к остальным! – проворчал в ответ крестный. – И вообще, он сам отказался от сахарных куколок… Тебе не в чем себя винить.

\- А когда же мы все расскажем Мари? – в голосе мамы явственно звучал страх.

Тут она и сама показалась из спальни, со свечой в руке. Крестный откашлялся и так же негромко ответил:

\- Да хоть завтра. Времени у нас все равно почти не осталось. Ох уж эти проклятые сахарные куколки… Скоро она и сама всё увидит, хотим мы того или нет.

Но Мари уже не слышала, что говорил Дроссельмейер. Она во все глаза глядела на него и на маму. Свет свечи в маминой руке хорошо освещал их лица… Нет, не может того быть! Мари таращилась на них, не веря своим глазам. Не было там ни руки, ни лиц! Была когтистая лапа, сжимающая подсвечник. И две склонившиеся друг к другу мышиные морды. Мыши были огромные, в человеческий рост. И они разговаривали голосами мамы и крестного.

То, что Мари приняла за треуголку с плюмажем, было крупной мышиной головой с круглыми торчащими ушами. «Жабо» оказалось узкой мордой с опущенным вниз заостренным носом, который непрестанно двигался, словно что-то вынюхивая. А странная лента, которая волочилась за крестным, была ни чем иным как длиннющим мышиным хвостом!

Мама почти не изменилась – всё та же высокая полная фигура, только из рукавов ночного капота выглядывали не руки, а лапы. Да из кружев чепца высовывалась мышиная морда – более круглая и упитанная, чем у крестного.

Мари почувствовала, как ее разрывают два совершенно противоположных желания. Ей хотелось одновременно истерически расхохотаться и закричать от ужаса. Но у нее не осталось сил ни на то, ни на другое. Раздался резкий стук, а потом еще один. Первый – чуть звонче, а второй – чуть глуше. Это Мари выронила сначала подсвечник, а потом Щелкунчика. Потом ее собственный затылок так же громко стукнулся о паркет, но этого Мари уже не слышала.


	3. Глава 3. Вкус адраганта

В постели было тепло и мягко. А главное, спокойно и безопасно. Но где-то в глубине души у Мари засел жуткий страх, который словно отступил ненадолго, прежде чем вернуться вновь. Мари попыталась вспомнить, чего же она так испугалась. Но так и не смогла этого сделать. Голова болела, на закрытые глаза словно легли тяжелые камни – ей совершенно не хотелось поднимать веки. Так бы спала и спала…

Но голоса звучали все громче, они не давали спать, вырывали Мари из пучины спокойного, мягкого блаженства.

\- Мари, милая Марихен, ты пришла в себя! Наконец-то! – радостно воскликнула мама.

«Интересно, как она об этом догадалась, если я еще не открывала глаз?» – удивилась про себя Мари. Глаза ей открывать совершенно не хотелось. Да что там, Мари не хотелось даже думать! Ей сейчас вообще ничего не хотелось.  
  
\- Вот и славно… – проворчал крестный. – Теперь все будет как надо!

Он вроде бы радовался вместе с мамой тому, что Мари пришла в себя, но тон его голоса как-то не очень шел к этим словам. Глухое ворчание Дроссельмейера что-то напомнило Мари. Голова у нее сильно заболела, но память сама собой стала развертываться, словно лента елочного серпантина. Ночь… Коридор… Дверь маминой спальни… И мыши! Огромные мыши вместо мамы и крестного!

И тут Мари все поняла. Видимо, она заболела, причем очень тяжело, потому что не в состоянии шевельнуть ни рукой, ни ногой. А мыши в одежде мамы и крестного – это был такой причудливый сон. Сейчас она откроет глаза и увидит их обоих – таких, как обычно.  
  
Сделав над собой усилие, она открыла глаза. Над ней склонились не двое, а сразу четверо. Сейчас, при дневном свете, было отчетливо заметно, что усики на длинном носу Дроссельмейера черные, а у мамы – белые. На морде Дроссельмейера местами виднелись какие-то некрасивые проплешины, зато на морде мамы шерстка была чудо как хороша – серая, блестящая!

На спинку маминого стула опиралась высокая стройная мышь с миловидной мордочкой. Уши у нее были перевиты у основания голубыми ленточками, которые недавно подарил Луизе Дроссельмейер, завязанными бантами. На этой мыши было любимое домашнее платье Луизы – синее барежевое. Еще одна мышь, маленькая и пухленькая, была одета в курточку и штаны Фрица и сидела на коленях у мамы.

Мари совсем не удивилась. Занятный сон, оказывается, продолжался. Ну и пусть! Лучше смотреть такой диковинный сон, чем метаться в беспросветном жару и потом ничего не помнить – как это было совсем недавно, когда она порезала локоть.

Значит, они все теперь – мыши? Вот забавно! Мари захотела взглянуть на свою руку: интересно, у нее такие же изящные лапы, как у мамы? Но рука была словно каменная, а головой и вовсе было трудно шевелить. Пришлось изрядно поднапрячься, чтобы поднять руку на уровень глаз. Каково же было удивление Мари, когда увидела свои пальцы такими, какими они были всегда! Вот бы лицо ощупать… Но на такой подвиг у нее уже не осталось сил, и рука вновь упала на одеяло. 

\- Да, милая Марихен. Ты не такая, как мы… – ласково и печально сказала мама, погладив ее по руке.

\- Почему? – Мари произнесла это с трудом и почти беззвучно, но мама поняла и наклонилась к ней, собираясь ответить. И тут встрял крестный.

\- Пора уже обо всем рассказать ей! – проскрипел он недовольно.

\- Да, конечно… – мама снова погладила руку Мари своей мягкой лапой и откинулась на спинку стула.

\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе сказку про королеву Мышильду? – спросил крестный у Мари.

В ответ Мари лишь медленно моргнула, что должно было означать «да». Сил на то, чтобы хотя бы кивнуть, у нее не было, а уж чтобы заговорить – тем более.

\- Так вот, это вовсе не сказка, – торжественно произнес старший советник суда Дроссельмейер. – Та самая королева Мышильда была моей матерью.

Мари открыла глаза и удивленно уставилась на него. Но ведь Мышильда давно умерла… Это что же получается, Дроссельмейер теперь – мышиный король? Выходит, это он преследовал несчастного Щелкунчика, а потом для виду изображал из себя любящего дядюшку? Да как он мог?!

Мари по-прежнему не могла вымолвить ни слова от слабости во всем теле. Но гнев на крестного и обида за Щелкунчика, видимо, ясно были написаны у нее на лице, потому что крестный, скрипуче рассмеявшись, сказал:  
  
\- Не надо так злиться, милая Мари… Это не я разорил твой шкаф с игрушками и сластями. Я не мышиный король, а всего лишь его дядя.

Тут Мари вовсе перестала что-либо понимать. Ведь крестный – дядя Щелкунчика! То есть, молодого Дроссельмейера. Или это тоже неправда?

Крестный вновь рассмеялся, глядя на ее лицо, и продолжил свой рассказ:

\- Нас у матушки было семеро, и все – сыновья. Я был самым младшим. Мышиный король – сын моего самого старшего брата, наследника престола. Он стал королем после смерти своей бабки, ее величества Мышильды. А тот, кого ты знаешь как Щелкунчика – сын второго по старшинству из моих братьев. Так что они оба – мои племянники, дорогая Марихен.

\- Как же это? – просипела Мари. Голос понемногу возвращался к ней.

\- А вот так! – торжествующе воскликнул крестный. – Рассказывая тебе сказку, я немного погрешил против истины, сказав, что все семь сыновей Мышильды были казнены на кухне после того как попались в жуткие дроссельмейеровские машинки. На самом деле один из них выжил, потому что даже не думал попадать в эту ловушку. Это я. Увы, мне не удалось вовремя доказать братьям, как опасны эти машинки. Братья посмеивались надо мной оттого, что куску сала я предпочитал хорошую книгу. Я целыми днями пропадал в библиотеках людей, где помимо обычной пищи, получал пищу духовную. Мне было несложно понять, что замышляет Дроссельмейер. Ведь я был таким же талантливым механиком, как и он. Поэтому и взял его имя после того, как… В общем, после всего.  
  
Крестный умолк. Мари обдумывала сказанное. Все молчали, и она осторожно спросила:

\- Но почему Мышиный король так ненавидит Щелкунчика? Они же кузены!

\- Это все из-за тебя, милая Мари… – криво улыбнулся Дроссельмейер.

\- Из-за меня? – вскричала Мари в ужасе так громко, что вновь потеряла возможность говорить. Горло словно сжало тисками. Ах, какой гадкий сон! Ну почему в этом сне все не так?

\- Мари, Мари, ты совсем разболелась! Не стоило выходить в холодный коридор без чулок… – с укором сказала мама и обратилась к Луизе: – Принеси-ка сестре горячего чаю! С адрагантом… Он отлично сбивает жар.

Луиза послушно вышла, а у Мари забилось сердце. Адрагант! Наконец-то она узнает, каков он на вкус… Но потом она вспомнила о том, что только что услышала – и ей стало уже не до адраганта. Она выжидающе уставилась на крестного, и тот продолжил свой рассказ:

\- Видишь ли, Мари… И Мышиный король, и Щелкунчик – оба они хотят жениться на тебе. Когда-то, давным-давно, одна старая мышь-колдунья напророчила Мышильде, что ни один из ее сыновей так и не сядет на трон, зато внук ее станет великим правителем, который объединит всех мышей на свете под своей властью. Но для этого он должен будет жениться на девушке, которая… Ну, в общем, если коротко, то на эту роль подходишь только ты! И вот двое из четырех наследников мышиного королевства сражаются сейчас за твою руку.

Мари поникла головой. Вот оно, значит, как… Она-то думала, что Щелкунчик любит ее! А он, оказывается, ухаживает за ней, чтобы стать великим правителем…

Но в словах крестного было не только горькое, но еще и нечто несуразное. Ах да, четверо наследников королевства! Почему четверо, если речь была только о Мышином короле и Щелкунчике? Кто же остальные двое? Не в силах говорить, она вытянула в сторону крестного четыре оттопыренных пальца и вопросительно подняла брови.

\- Ты спрашиваешь, почему четверо? И отчего же остальные двое не претендуют на твою руку? – лукаво улыбнулся старший советник суда. – Все очень просто. Я – тоже принц, если ты не забыла. То есть, третий наследник престола. Но я на тебе жениться не собираюсь. Во-первых, в пророчестве сказано о внуке Мышильды, а я ее сын. Во-вторых, я староват для тебя, да к тому же прихожусь тебе крестным. И в-третьих, скоро ты станешь моей родственницей. Что же касается четвертого наследника, то он состоит с тобой в близком родстве – это твой единоутробный брат.

\- Едино… какой? – пискнула совершенно растерявшаяся Мари, которая уже совсем запуталась в мышиных наследниках. И как понимать слова крестного, что она скоро станет его родственницей?

\- Единоутробный – это тот, с которым у тебя одна мать, но разные отцы, – терпеливо пояснил старший советник суда Дроссельмейер.

Ничего не понимающая Мари беспомощно посмотрела на маму и увидела, как та сначала переглянулась с крестным, а затем они оба устремили взгляд на Фрица. За спиной мамы, в дверях, показалась Луиза, которая принесла чай для Мари. Судя по спокойному выражению лица Луизы, все, что здесь говорилось, не составляло для нее никакой тайны. 

\- Пожалуй, мы должны кое-что объяснить тебе, Мари… – начала мама, но крестный перебил ее.

\- Я сам! – властно заявил он и, выдержав паузу, начал говорить – тихо и медленно. Было видно, что он тщательно обдумывает каждое слово. – Видишь ли, Мари, на самом деле Луиза и Фриц – это мои дети. Мои, а не твоего отца. Таким образом, ты приходишься им единоутробной сестрой. Мы с твоей матерью давно любим друг друга. Когда истечет срок траура по твоему отцу, мы поженимся. Вот что я имел в виду, когда говорил, что скоро ты станешь моей родственницей – ты будешь моей падчерицей.

Обомлевшая Мари приоткрыла рот от изумления, а Дроссельмейер спокойно продолжал:

\- Таким образом, Фриц и есть четвертый наследник мышиного королевства. Но как ты понимаешь, ни я, ни он тебе в женихи не годимся. Так что за твою руку сражаются остальные двое. И кому-то из них должно повезти… По правде говоря, я болею за моего славного Щелкунчика. Он намного умнее и благороднее своего кузена, не при его величестве будь сказано. Ты была бы с ним очень счастлива, Мари!

Крестный смотрел на Мари с таким выражением, словно ждал от нее благодарности. Но у Мари вдруг по щекам потекли слезы – она и сама не могла бы сказать, почему. Потому что Щелкунчик, оказывается, вовсе не любил ее? Потому что Луиза и Фриц – дети другого отца? Или потому что все они – мыши?

Открыв заплаканные глаза, Мари увидела прямо перед собой на подносе чашку с дымящимся чаем, которую поднесла ей Луиза своими хорошенькими лапками. Мари взяла чашку за ручку, но не смогла поднять – такую слабость ощущала сейчас. И тогда Луиза сама взяла чашку и стала осторожно поить Мари. Чай был ароматный, душистый и очень вкусный. Мари хорошо знала этот вкус – это был любимый мамин цветочный чай из Китая. Но к знакомому букету не подмешивалось ни одной новой ноты. Мари это отчего-то удивило. И тут она вспомнила: адрагант! Где же он? Вообще не ощущается… 

\- А как же адрагант? – спросила она у мамы.

\- Он там, милая Мари. Растворен в чае, поэтому его и не видно, – ответила мама, глядя на Мари с каким-то странным выражением.

\- Я совсем его не чувствую… – прошептала Мари.

\- Ну конечно, милая Марихен! – уверенно ответила ей мама. – Ведь адрагант не имеет вкуса.

\- Тогда зачем он нужен в чае? – спросила разочарованная до глубины души Мари.

Нет, ну что за сон ей выпал такой бестолковый! Люди здесь на самом деле – мыши, Фриц ей не настоящий братец, и даже адрагант здесь совсем безвкусный… Но он не может быть безвкусным! Ведь сахарные куколки намного вкуснее обычного сахара! А сахарные куколки делаются из сахара и адраганта – так говорил папа.

Папа! Вспомнив о нем, Мари, которая только-только успокоилась, расплакалась вновь. И тут ей вспомнились его последние слова. «Ты остаешься совсем одна»… Вот, оказывается, что он имел в виду! Но откуда он знал? Да нет, это же просто сон!


	4. Глава 4. Возвращение иллюзии

Тем временем крестный достал огромный шелковый платок, ласково вытер слезы Мари и погладил ее по голове.

\- Если ты думаешь, что Щелкунчик тебя не любит, то ты сильно ошибаешься… Он так любит тебя, что даже попросил, чтобы я сделал ту самую куклу для колки орехов и придумал для нее историю – чтобы ты могла пожалеть несчастного заколдованного принца и полюбить его. Показываться тебе в своем настоящем обличье мой младший племянник побоялся. Ведь в этом случае ты наверняка отнеслась бы к нему столь же неприязненно, как к моему старшему племяннику – Мышиному королю.

Кажется, Мари в этом странном сне только и делала, что удивлялась. Удивилась она и сейчас. Что значит – побоялся показаться в своем настоящем обличье? А кто же был тот прекрасный молодой человек, который перед своим отъездом в Нюрнберг предложил ей руку и сердце? Мари покраснела, вспомнив об этом.

\- Но я же его видела своими глазами… – робко пролепетала она. 

Мама и крестный печально вздохнули.

\- Знаешь, милая Марихен, глаза иногда могут нам лгать, – грустно сказала мама. 

\- Но я видела своими глазами и Мышиного короля! – возразила Мари.

\- А вот тут тебя глаза не обманули, – крестный наставительно покачал перед лицом девочки тощей лапкой с длинными когтями. – Мой старший племянник и не собирался скрывать от тебя свой настоящий облик. Он слишком самоуверен и думает, что любого может подчинить своей воле. Единственное, что он соблаговолил сделать – это уменьшить размеры своего тела, чтобы ты не сошла с ума от страха.

\- Да, но как же Щелкунчик? Не кукла, а тот, который человек? Он был не настоящий? – Мари не отрывала перепуганного взгляда от крестного. 

\- Совершенно верно. Не настоящий, – помедлив, ответил Дроссельмейер. – И мы все до этого были ненастоящими. Твоя мама, я, Луиза, Фриц… Вот сейчас ты видишь нас настоящими. А до этого видела только те личины, что мы показывали вам – тебе и твоему отцу.

\- Но почему? – вскричала Мари.

\- Потому что мы – мыши… – сказал крестный, и в его голосе послышались нотки гордости. – Чистокровные люди, вроде твоего отца, или полукровки вроде тебя, Мари, не должны нас видеть. Для этого мы используем разные средства. Например, в этой стране и некоторых других мы вот уже которое десятилетие подряд кормим вас, людей и полулюдей, сахарными куколками. Наши кондитеры в Конфетенбурге, где вы гостили с Щелкунчиком, стараются на славу, поставляя свой товар людям – эти куколки уже вошли тут в моду. Но те, кто перестают есть сахарных куколок, начинают видеть наш истинный облик. Именно это и случилось с тобой, Мари, а чуть раньше – с твоим отцом.

\- Но ведь не могут же все люди любить сахарных куколок… – размышляла вслух Мари. – Многие взрослые, например, считают, что сласти – это только для детей! И что тогда?

\- Тогда? – переспросил крестный, и в его черных глазах, похожих на крупные бусины, мелькнул нехороший огонек. – Ну, тогда мы по мере сил спасаем себя и наше королевство от чужаков…

\- Как? – быстро спросила Мари, и вдруг с ужасом догадалась, каким будет ответ. Крестный, похоже, тоже понял, что она догадалась.

\- Именно! – с вызовом произнес он. – Мы съедаем этих людей. Нам нужна пища. И нам не нужны те, кто видит наш истинный облик. Помимо этого, мы уничтожаем людей не только напрямую, но и вступая с ними в браки, то есть разбавляя их кровь своею. Как это было, например, в случае с твоими родителями, моя милая Марихен. Ты – наполовину человек, а наполовину мышь. Мы разбавили человеческую кровь в твоих жилах нашей кровью. Всё это – наша месть людям. Свою личную месть я начал с того, что убил Дроссельмейера – того самого, который погубил моих братьев. А потом позаимствовал его имя и его облик, чтобы жить среди людей. Благо, таланты у нас с ним были схожие. И продолжил убивать людей. Как и другие мыши. 

\- Но неужели люди ни о чем не догадываются? – воскликнула Мари. 

\- Нет, – уверенно заявил крестный. – Каждый человек рано или поздно умирает – так устроен мир. Так какая разница, от чего он умер? Людей очень легко обмануть.

\- Погодите… – прошептала Мари, пронзенная страшной догадкой. – Значит, вы и папу убили?

\- Нет, – спокойно ответил Дроссельмейер. – Этого не потребовалось. Когда он начал полнеть, то перестал есть сахарных куколок. Действие иллюзии закончилось, и однажды утром за завтраком он внезапно увидел истинный облик своей жены, а также Луизы и Фрица. Сердце его не выдержало.

Мари увидела, как мама при этих словах закрыла лапами морду. У нее вздрогнули плечи. 

\- Значит, вы меня сейчас убьете? – спросила Мари, в глазах у которой потемнело от страха. – Ведь я видела вас настоящих и при этом не умерла сама по себе, как папа.

После таких слов она меньше всего ожидала услышать смех. Но это был именно смех – тонкий, заливистый, с подвизгиванием. Луиза смеялась, изящно приложив к пасти лапку с острыми коготками.

\- Какая ты дурочка, Марихен! – восклицала сестра между взрывами смеха. – Никто не собирается тебя убивать! Ты станешь принцессой и выйдешь за своего Щелкунчика. Знаешь, сколько наших девушек будет завидовать тебе? Ты, полукровка – и вдруг станешь принцессой, а возможно, и королевой!

\- А вдруг на ней все-таки женится не Щелкунчик, а Мышиный король? – задиристо спросил Фриц, который любил поспорить, особенно с сестрами.

\- Нет! – отмахнулась Луиза. – Щелкунчику помогает наш папа, а если папа берется за дело, он никогда не проигрывает!

И Луиза обняла Дроссельмейера. Мари вспомнилось, как она вот так же обнимала папу. Ее, Мари, папу, а не своего этого мышиного. Вновь припомнились последние слова отца. Она, Мари, теперь действительно осталась совсем одна…

Ее не убьют, а отдадут замуж за мышиного принца. А это, наверное, даже хуже, чем быть убитой. Теперь, когда вся история ее Щелкунчика была так безжалостно развенчана и оказалась всего лишь выдумкой мышей, Мари больше не хотелось быть принцессой. Лучше уж умереть! Почему, ну почему ей так не повезло? Как так вышло, что именно ее выбрали на роль невесты мышиного правителя? Ну что в ней такого особенного?  
  
\- Почему я? – вопрос вышел скомканным, но Дроссельмейер ее отлично понял.

\- Что ж, расскажу тебе все без утайки… Видимо, без этого не обойтись. В пророчестве, которое получила когда-то Мышильда, было сказано: ее внук станет великим правителем, если женится на девушке-полукровке по имени Мари, которая будет дочерью последнего чистокровного человека в городе, где будет проживать седьмой из семерых. Как видишь, все сходится.

Мари смотрела на крестного, широко распахнув глаза. Голос вновь отказал ей.

\- Да, милая Марихен, – мягко сказал Дроссельмейер. – Это всё о тебе. Тебя зовут Мари, и ты полукровка: наполовину человек, а наполовину – мышь. Ты живешь в том же городе, где проживает седьмой из семерых, то есть я. Ведь я – младший из семи братьев, если помнишь. И, наконец, твой отец был последним чистокровным человеком в этом городе. Всё остальное здешнее население сейчас – это либо мыши, либо полукровки вроде тебя. Полукровкам мы пока что исправно поставляем сахарных куколок, но со временем истребим и их всех. И не только в этом городе. А чистокровных мы уже почти повсеместно истребили. Этот мир должен принадлежать нам, мышам. Но тебе, Мари, выпала поистине завидная участь. Ты поведешь нашу расу к новым высотам, в новый мир. Это невероятная честь.

Мари замерла в отчаянии. Она ощутила себя одинокой, как никогда. Папа, ах, папа, как же он мог ее оставить с этими! Откуда-то возникла неуместная мысль: если ему разонравились сахарные куколки, неужели нельзя было есть простой сахар? Может, тогда остался бы жив… 

\- А почему нужны именно сахарные куколки? – спросила Мари Дроссельмейера, лишь бы отвлечься на разговор и не думать о самом страшном. – Разве нельзя обойтись одним только сахаром?

Крестный посмотрел на нее с интересом и охотно ответил:

\- Сахар сам по себе не имеет нужной силы. Секрет сахарных куколок – в адраганте, который служит «клеем», придающим куколкам нужную форму. Именно адрагант в сочетании с сахаром создает ту иллюзию, которая нам нужна.

\- Тогда проще было бы добавлять адрагант в чай, – заметила Мари. – Выпила же я сейчас чай с ним!

\- К сожалению, в сочетании с чаем адрагант проявляет весьма неудобное свойство, – сказал крестный, наклонившись к постели и положив свою руку с длинными тонкими пальцами на руку Мари. – Создавая необходимую нам иллюзию, он одновременно действует как крепкое снотворное и при этом стирает человеку память. Совсем чуть-чуть, но это зачастую создает сложности. Однако в данном случае это как раз то, что нужно. Самое главное, Мари, чтобы потом ты снова начала есть сахарных куколок. Слышишь? Ты должна снова начать их есть! Пообещай мне!

Мари не совсем понимала, чего он от нее хочет. В голове у нее шумело все сильнее. Она с трудом подняла взгляд и посмотрела в лицо крестному. Знакомый хищный профиль, нос с горбинкой, скромный парик… Дроссельмейер полуобернулся к маме, словно ища у нее поддержки. Но та, опустив голову, молчала, перебирая кружево манжет. Луиза, потряхивая кудряшками, перевязанными голубой лентой, рассматривала Мари с таким интересом, словно видела ее впервые. Краснощекий Фриц, успевший сползти с маминых колен, невозмутимо жевал кусок пирога.

Мари закрыла глаза, и эта мирная картина исчезла. 

\- Жаль, но она еще не готова, – прозвучал словно откуда-то издалека голос крестного.

Это было последнее, что услышала Мари, прежде чем провалиться в глубокий сон. 

  
2019


End file.
